Tetra alkyl esters of pyrazinetetracarboxylic acid (Beilstein Vol. E II 25, p. 187; German Offent No. 2,412,110) and mono esters (U.S. 4,252,949) are well known compounds. The diesters are not. Only one such compound is known--the dimethyl ester (U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,974)--and it is of no interest as a surface active chelating agent or as liquid crystals because of its inherent structure. The dianhydride of pyrazinetetracarboxylic acid, a useful starting material for the preparation of the diesters, is also known (J. Polymer Sci. 7,15, 1969; 9, 1117 1971) as is its reaction with diamines. There is, however, no report of the use of the dianhydride to prepare long chain diesters.